White Christmas
by HiirakoKaneki23
Summary: Tsukiyama realized that no matter what he do, Kaneki will never come back to him so he decided to cool himself up by walking outside, but he suddenly met a man with white hair with black strands growing from the roots and he resemble the person he truly love. Is what Tsukiyama is seeing real or just a product of sadness and longing?


Tokyo Ghoul fanfic

Tsukiyama Shuu x Kaneki Ken/Haise Sasaki

Angst, drama, gore, BL 3

"**White Christmas"**

Tsukiyama stared blankly at the ceiling during a cold, lifeless, rainy day. He's been like that for the past 2 years. To him, his life has lost its meaning ever since Kaneki died.

Kanae knocked over his room but Tsukiyama paid no attention to it so he let himself in Shuu's quarters. The man brought him coffee and some delicious looking food yet he seems not interested in it. "I've brought you some food Shuu, this is a meat of a fine, young woman. I know you're hungry. You like those best right? But Tsukiyama did not respond. Kanae, worried about his relative, leaned over and looked at Tsukiyama's sad, lifeless eyes, "Are you sure you're not going to eat again? It's been a long time since you last had your meal, if this keeps going then you are going to die!" Again, Tsukiyama did not respond. The man forced the meat in Tsukiyama's mouth but he then spit it out immediately. "What are you doing?! Leave me alone Kanae. My life is none of your business!" He pushed him and Kanae fell onto the ground, startled. "But Shuu, if you don't eat now, the hunger will consume you and you'll die and I won't allow that to happe-" "It's better if I die! I don't have anything to do in this shitty hellhole anymore! My purpose is gone because Kaneki is dead! Now that you know then get out of my goddamn room and never come back" his voiced cracked as he yell those words to Kanae. Tsukiyama, busting into tears, laid down again and covered himself with this blanket. Kanae then stood up and cleaned the broken plates and the wasted meat. Before the exited the door of he said "Kaneki will never comeback. I'm sure that if he is here, he'll be saddened to with what you are doing to yourself" before finally going out. Tsukiyama, still crying, pretended that he heard nothing.

Several hours had passed after that event. Tsukiyama, still in his room, got up and went to his bathroom to wash his tear-covered face. He was on his way back to his bed when he saw the handkerchief which still had Kaneki's blood in it. The purple-haired man held it in his hands and sniffs it. Countless memories came back flooding at his mind the moment he smelled Kaneki's blood and he was filled with longing and regret once again. "If only I did not let him go to Anteiku that time, even if it means cutting of all of this limbs just to prevent him from going, even if he will hate me for that forever. If I just did that then maybe he's still here with me. I'm so sorry for not protecting you even though I promised to be your sword, I'm so sorry for not being there that time. If I ever die, my biggest regret would be not being able to tell you how much you mean to me, that I love you so much Kaneki-kun. I long for you and your touch... Kaneki-kun..."

The man, saddened yet aroused at the same time from smelling the scent of his precious love, started to touch himself. Still holding the blood-stained handkerchief, he started to stroke himself up and down, panting heavily. "I can still remember your sensations Kaneki, how you touched me and all your wild kisses.." Tsukiyama's stroke became faster and faster as he pant deeply. He was nearing his climax when called out Kaneki's name. "Kaneki-kun... K-kan..e..ki-ku...n.. Aa.. Aann..nn..nngh.. *pant* haaa.. Ha.. I'm c.. ummi..ng" his stroke became faster and faster and he finally reached his climax. Thick and hot cum gushed out of his dick as he try to steady his breathing. "K..aneki-k..un.. Aaann.." Tired, he gently shut his eyes and as stream of tears fell from his eyes.

Days had passed ever since that happened. Tsukiyama, still depressed, gave some thought of what Kanae had said to him. He knows that Kaneki would not be happy to see him like this and no matter what he do, there is no way that Kaneki will come back, he knows all that but it's still really difficult to accept it so he decided to go outside to cool his head of. He thought that it would be a good change of pace at least for now and it's been a while since he last set his foot outside. At nighttime, he left his manor without checking out what date it is or the exact time. He didn't care. He walk out under the cold winter night, alone and cold. He was walking absent-mindedly and without knowing, he reached the heart of the city. He was blinded by the different colored lights flashing furiously like there is no tomorrow. The place is so bright and crowded that it made him really nauseous and he wondered why the place is infested by couples and about the lights. He looked at his phone only to know that it is currently December 24, Christmas Eve. "How stupid of me not to check the date before leaving the house" a sad smile flashed through his lips. He decided to head back to his manor for now he doesn't want to see all the couples cuddling next to each other, so he bitterly walked out but a sudden pang of hunger rushed through him. The sight of man, women, girl, boy skinny, fat, beautiful and handsome people made him crave for fresh meat. He was really hungry that he felt that if he did not eat, he'll seriously die. He was fighting his hunger at the best that he could but to no avail so he decided to part from the crowd and rest for a while, worried that he might start a commotion there. He then walked and walked as he felt his sanity fading away due the extreme hunger when he finally found a park. He plans to eat whoever passes through that there. He cannot have his luxurious meal right now so he thought that anyone will suffice... at least for now. "I should have ate the food Kanae brought before. Ah, I also need to apologize to him for all the rude things I said before" he said while grunting.

After several minutes of waiting, a man with white hair with black growing from the roots, wearing a white trench coat and carrying a steel briefcase passed thought the empty park. The starved Tsukiyama didn't bother to know his prey's appearance before attacking due to the poor lighting. He wore his half-moon mask let out his kagune and attacked the man only to be blocked by the case. Surprised, Tsukiyama took a step back then looked at his prey. "Shit, an investigator. _Calmato, _I may be starved by I am not that weak." he muttered to himself. He then attacked again but the investigator's quinque blocked it again. Tsukiyama has no choice but to fight the investigator or things could get much worse. He was fighting the white-haired man head-to-head and he finally managed to destroy his quinque. "What are you going to do now, Investigator-san?" he said while flashing a mocking smile.

"I guess I have no choice but to use it again, huh. Shit, Akira's going to get mad at me. I'm sorry Akira." The white-haired man removed his coat. "May I know your name?" ask the investigator. "I am Haise Sasaki by the way"

"Why would I say my to an investigator?"

"oh sorry, I thought so" said the investigator before letting out his centipede-like kagune.

The scene started Tsukiyama. Not only that the investigator has a kagune, but it also resembles that of his love... _It resembles Kaneki's kagune._

"K-kaneki-kun...? b-but... how...? What's happening...?"

Unable to move, Haise rushed and pierced Tsukiyama with his kagune. The purple-haired man's mask fell of and Haise saw his face. Tsukiyama flashed a weak smile before coughing up blood.

Instead of struggling to get himself off of Haise's kagune, Tsukiyama kissed him.

Confused, the investigator tried to pull out his kagune on Tsukiyama's abdomen but Tsukiyama hugged him.

"W-wha- nnngh.." Tsukiyama kissed Haise again, but this time, it's long and passionate.

The familiar taste of blood rushed through Haise's tongue as the puple-haired man intertwine his tongue with his. Haise found himself giving up on Tsukiyama's advances. Strangely enough, he did not dislike it, instead, he felt that there is some part of him that longs for this man's touch but he cannot remember why or how it is possible. Tsukiyama broke the kiss. "It's me... Tsuki..yama.. Shuu. I've missed y..ou so mu..ch _Ka...nek..i-kun.." _he said while panting and grunting due to the kagune that pieced him.

Wide eyed, Haise stared at Tsukiyama while he bursts to tears, countless memories flowed in his mind like a storm. His kagune suddenly vanished into thin air. Tsukiyama feel onto the ground while coughing up pools of blood while blood flows through his open wound. He knows that he's been hit fatally and that he might die. Haise, still surprised from all the memories felt a sudden storm of emotions as he also fell onto the ground.

He remembered who he really was. He remembered Tsukiyama and the time they spend together._. His touch, his sensations. All of his advances. The time when he tried to eat him. All of them._ Even his time with, Hinami, Banjou, Touka and everyone from Anteiku, what happened to V14 and his best friend Hide.

"Tsuki..yama.. san..?"

"N..o.. Tsukiyama-san.. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry" Haise said as he looked at the bleeding Tsukiyama.

"y..ou finally re..membered... Me.."

"Yes. I remember everything now. I'm so sorry for everything Tsukiyama-san" Haise said while his voice crack from crying.

" .. I shoul..d be the on...e sa..ying sor..ry. I cou..ldn't pro..tect yo..u t..that..time.." Tsukiyama said, still coughing up blood.

"NO! It's not your fault Tsukiyama-san.." Haise looked at the pool of blood..

"Yours wounds are not healing.. No.. Tsukiyama-san.. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. You need to eat something" Haise said as he hold Tsukiyama's limp body.

"Eat me, it'll help you heal faster."

"N-no.. I can..t."

"but if you don't heal now, you'll lose too much blood!"

"I'm alri..ght, Ka..neki-ku..n. I won't die th...at eas..ily" Tsukiyama flashed a weak smile. The lights dimmed in his eyes.

"You leave me no choice"

"wha-!"

Haise bit himself.

He tore the flesh in his arm and forced it on Tsukiyama's mouth using his own.

Blood streamed down from the corners of their mouth as Tsukiyama swallowed the delicious flesh.

Worried, Haise looked at Tsukiyama's injuries. He was relieved to see that it is starting to close.

"Kaneki-kun, are you alright?" he said as he looked at the white-haired man's injury.

"Don't worry, it'll heal in no time." Haise flashed a pained smile.

He sucked the remaining blood on his torn flesh before it closes up and gave it to Tsukiyama as he kiss him.

"You really are delicious Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama said as he lick the remaining blood on Haise's lips.

What the purple-haired man said made Haise flushed red.

After Tsukiyama's wounds healed, enough for him to walk around, Haise helped him walk by letting him lean on his shoulders and escorted him back to his manor. As they walk, the two of them held hands and talk about various things.

When they arrived, the servants of the mansion greeted them.

"It's been two years since I last went here. It still looks magnificent"

"_Merci beaucoup _Ka...neki-kun" he said while still having some difficutly moving.

After that, they went back to Tsukiyama's quarters. Haise put Tsukiyama on his elegant bed. Haise leaned closer to Tsukiyama's face and tears began to gently flow on his eyes.

"Why are you crying Kaneki-kun?" Asked Tsukiyama as he stared on his love. He's not dead, he came back for me. He did not leave me alone after all. The thought to himself.

"I-I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone for this past two years, Tsukiyama-san. I-I didn't mean to forget about you." Haise sincerely said to him while look at this eyes.

"ce est bien, Kaneki-kun, it's all in the past now. What matters now is that you are here with me again."

Tsukiyama kissed Haise passionately. His tongue intertwined with the white-haired man's. As they kiss, Tsukiyama slowly undresses and unfastens Haise's belt and touched his chest which made him moan. "ahhnn.. Tsukiy..ama-san.. nggg,,"

Tsukiyama touched Haise private part.

"hmm.. You're getting hard..."

"nnnnggh.~~. d-don't say such embassing things Tsukiyama-san.. Aahnngg~"

Tsukiyama let out a soft snicker, "You're so fun to tease Kaneki-kun"

(a/n: OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVING I'M DOING THIS.. *fangirls* uaaaah /)

The purple-haired man started to pleasure Haise's dick.

"AANNH~ Tsukiyama...sa..n aah~"

"Does it feel good?"

" ... Aaah~ suck it h..harder..~"

"you really say the most interesting things everytime we have sex, Kaneki-kun" Tsukiyama said playfully"

"B-but I can't help it.. Your just too good at this Tsukiyama-san"

What Haise said aroused him more.

"Thank you for the compliment my love~"

"w-wha.. AAAHHN~"

Tsukiyama sucked harder and his strokes also became faster which pleasures the male more.

"T-tsuki..ya..ma..san.. Aah~ ahnn~ I..m cumm..innng.. AAH.. ~ AHH~ NNGH~~ AHH-~!"

"it's ok, just come, I'll swallow it all~"

"aahnn~.. AAAHHNN~!

Stream of hot semen flowed through Tsukiyama's mouth as he tried to swallow it all.

"Aaah.. Kaneki-kun..."


End file.
